Blythe Sparker
Not to be confused with Blair Sparker. For Blythe's gallery, see here. Blythe 'Laurel' Sparker is one among the six main characters in 'Multiverse' introduced in the Past Timeline, and one of the six members of 'The Team'. In the Present Timeline, Blythe owns a dog named Stitches, whom she is commonly seen with throughout the story. Appearance Blythe loves to pamper her fluffy hair, and her taking care of it is the reason it has grown out all the way to the point where it sweeps the floor and is still in perfect condition. A lower portion is held in place by a piece of ribbon the same colour as the bow she wears around her neck. Blythe wears a short dress with a small yellow star sewn on the front. A bow is tied around the collar. Over this dress is a soft cardigan. Blythe, like Alena, has a relatively average figure, though she is more developed around the chest than the hips. However, also like Alena, she has perhaps even ''less ''interest in showing anything off. She finds the idea quite disgusting, actually. Personality Blythe is a very quiet and reserved young woman, who has something of a resentment to social interaction. She is a massive introvert, and is afraid of loud noises, especially thunder or loud arguing. She is also not fond of crowds or bright lights, and would often rather stay at home than go to parties. Blythe is frequently referred to as 'kind' and 'compassionate' by her friends. And indeed she is. She frequently gifts her friends with flowers that she ties into bunches, and she will try her best to make everyone feel included. However, whilst Blythe is calm, she is also firm. If she were to be put in a position where she was babysitting, she would assert the rules and make sure that the children being babysat followed them to the letter, albeit in a calm, collected manner. The last thing she would want to do is scare someone, or feel like she was unapproachable. Background Blythe was not much different from her present self in her younger years. She was softspoken, calm and happy. She never had a worry in the world. When she entered high school, much unlike most of the girls in her year group, Blythe was VERY asexual, and hated the idea of relationships, mainly because everyone in her school made them look like the most raunchy one-night stands, the exact opposite of what Blythe looked for in people. She preferred more tame people who could keep their genitals in their pants for longer than five minutes. When Blythe first met Tai, it was like a breath of fresh air to her. He was exactly what she looked for in a good friend, and the two hit it off immediately. This was before Khara had arrived in The Multiverse, so the two had just made their first real friend. Of course, the students of the school teased, saying that they should date, but the two were both very against the idea of dating at the time and were perfectly fine the way they were. It wouldn't be until Blythe was 15 that she'd meet Kam and Aiko, who were already good friends. When Khara began to attend their school, Tai introduced her to all of his friends, and they welcomed her warmly into the group and were amazed at her story. Blythe, in particular, looked up to Khara as an incredible source of inspiration, and this admiration would continue through to the present day. Trivia * Blythe HATES spicy food, and can barely even stomach it. * Blythe is still asexual, but not to the extreme degree that she was in her teenage years. She could theoretically see herself being in an intimate relationship with someone. * Blythe gets along most with Alena, as the two are perhaps the most softspoken and calm people in The Team. But that's not to say that Blythe doesn't love all her friends equally. * Blythe is the youngest member of The Team. * Blythe's gender-swapped equivalent is Blair Sparker. * Blythe has a huge crush on Aiko but is too scared to confess out of fear of rejection. Category:Main Characters Category:The Team Category:Characters Category:Present Timeline